


Going...Going...Gone!

by write_the_impossible



Series: B.a.p Bingo Challenge [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bachelor Auction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan talks Yongguk into being one of the people in a bachelor auction and he gets a lot more than he was ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going...Going...Gone!

  
Yongguk stares at his reflection in the full body mirror and, not for the first time today, wonders how in the world he let Himchan talk him into this. He goes over the conversation again in his head and he still isn't sure how he let this happen.

“Come on Yongguk, please? We really need someone who looks like you at this thing. We have some cute guys but you'll definitely bring in the big money and I need you to do this for me.” Himchan had pleaded.

“Why do you think I'll bring in the big money?” Yongguk asks and Himchan smiles at him like a world class predator.

“Because you are like the bad boy of all of those womens wet dreams. The mens dreams too. We have all the other stereotypical men that we need for this except the bad boy.” Himchan tells him and he feels his resolve breaking.

“Why don't you auction yourself off?” Yongguk asks and Himchan smiles because he knows he's won.

“I already am; meet the playboy extraordinaire. So are you my bad boy, Yongguk?” Hiimchan asks in what he believes to be a seductive voice.

“I'm not your anything. I'm not even sure why I'm your best friend.” Yongguk tells him but he nods and he gets a wet kiss on his cheek for his troubles. That's how he got here; he let Himchan sucker him into this and now he has less than thirty minutes to be sold off to the highest bidder. He checks his reflection in the hotel mirror again and sighs when there's a knock on the door. Himchan walks through it a second later and lets out a low wolf whistle.

“Well don't you look nice? Of course you only look nice because of the clothes I picked out for you. I'm amazing I know.” Yongguk spares him an unimpressed glance through the mirror aned Himchan smiles completely ignoring the look. “Alright, you ready to go?” Himchan asks him and he sighs at the mirror again.

“Might as well be.” Yongguk tells him slumping his shoulders a little. They start out the door to the elevators and Yongguk sends Himchan a wary glance. “How is this supposed to go again?” Yongguk asks wringing his hands and Himchan rolls his eyes and presses the up button on the wall between the elevators.

“I'm going to introduce the charity then when I call out bachelor number four you're going to walk your pretty little self up there and stand and smile while they silently bid on who gets to take you home tonight.” Himchan smiles at him and Yongguk looks at him with wide eyes.

“I thought you said it was just a dinner date.” Yongguk near shouts as the elevator dings and they step onto it.

“For the right price you'd better go home with them. Come on Guk, it's a bunch of rich, lonely men and women with nothing but time and money on their hands and they want you in all the ways they can have you and, if it's over $10,000 you get in there and you do your very best to please whoever it is that buys you.” Himchan says and Yongguk is torn between being extremely upset and being slightly murderous.

“You owe me so much for this Kim Himchan. If it's anything other than a kiss, there's a price and depending on how far it goes the price gets higher you bastard.” Yongguk tells him through gritted teeth and Himchan actually has the gall to smile at him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. We'll just see how tonight goes. Now,” the elevator dings and opens to the grand hall and Himchan leads him to the biggest conference room in the hotel; Himchan's family has always been a go big or go home kind of family and this is no exception. This year they're holding their prestigious charity event at none other than the JW Marriott in the Dongdaemun district and Yongguk is almost amazed at how pompous everyone here seems to be. The event is happening in the biggest conference room of the hotel and as soon as they step in, Yongguk sees that the classroom-like setup is already packed full of rich men and women in god-awful clothes. Himchan leads him to stand at the far right of the stage amongst at least six other young men and Yongguk watches as Himchan struts to the stage as if he's walking on air. He looks to the far left and sees women dressed to the nines and standing in a line similar to the one he's in and he guesses they're also being auctioned off.

“Welcome one and all to the fifth annual Kim Eun Jung Charity Event.” Himchan says into the microphone and everyone claps and looks around at each other with their fake smiles in place. “I'm your wonderful host Kim Himchan and I am also going to be a part of the main event, the bachelor auction. Sadly, I won't be the first person we auction off, but before that, we should get to the rules shall we? First and foremost, you are more than welcome to donate how ever much money you'd like to donate to whatever charity you choose, we aren't picky. Second, for the right price, you get me or one of these other young handsome men or beautiful women all to yourself tomorrow night and you can spend that night however you'd like to.” Himchan sends a wink to the crowd and then there's a spotlight shining on Yongguk and the others. Yongguk can feel heated stares in his direction and he's never been so terrified in his life. One of these people is probably gonna violate him tomorrow and it's all Himchan's fault. He really needs to get better friends.

“Thank you Himchan-ah.” Himchan's mother tells him patting his cheek lightly with a fond smile. She looks as stunning as ever in her expensive gown and even Yongguk can't help but listen to her when she speaks. She has a way to get your attention without really doing much. That's probably why she has so many other rich and famous friends who'll do anything they can to please her and get on her good side. “I just want to thank everyone who's decided to come out tonight because we've had a big turnout and I'm so ready to raise money for all of these charities. I won't keep you waiting much longer, but again, thank you all for coming and, to whoever does win my son, go easy on him.” Eun Jung tells the crowd and she's met with a few wolf whistles a hollers. She laughs enchantingly and steps out of the way for Himchan to go back up to the microphone.

“Now, let's get this party started shall we? Remember this is a silent auction and you can bid on anyone you wish to bid on, no matter what sex they are. Now for male number one.” Yongguk listens slightly as Himchan starts the auction for the other boy, but it doesn't take long for his attention to be drawn to the large crowd in the center of the room. He scans the crowd slowly and he meets eyes with two younger looking men who are staring at him with lust blatant in their eyes. One of them has thick lips and he smirks at Yongguk and winks. The other has a satisfied smile on his face as he blatantly checks Yongguk out and Yongguk feels an odd mixture of terror and arousal churn in his stomach. He tries to pay attention to the goings on of the auction, but he can feel the heated stares of the two men and he feels his throat going dry.

"Now onto our next male bachelor; he's sexy and mysterious and most likely good in bed if that's necessary." Himchan says into the mic and Yongguk tries to keep the blush from rising high on his cheeks. "Now, how about we start the bidding at four thousand?" Himchan asks and Yongguk looks at him with raised eyebrows cause that's too high of a price but, before he can voice as much, there are about ten paddles in the air for four thousand. "How about five thousand?" The two guys who were staring at him raise their paddle and Himchan nods. "Can I get six thousand?" an older lady lifts her paddle into the air and Yongguk watches as the young men turn to glare at her. Yongguk loses count of how much higher the price goes for him, but he zones back in when Himchan says "Sold for seventy-five thousand dollars to paddle forty-three."

"What?" Yongguk asks and Himchan winks at him and shoos him to go sit with the couple. He walks to the table that the two men are sitting at and their smiles are nothing short or predatory. Yongguk feels like a deer in front of two lions.

"Hi, Yongguk." The one with the thick lips purrs into his ear. "I'm Daehyun." He tells Yongguk and Yongguk nods dumbly.

"Youngjae." The more predatory of the two introduces and he smiles almost innocently at Yongguk.

"How about we get out of here and get some drinks?" He suggests and Yongguk nods. He was just sold to these guys, he might as well let them buy him drinks. The leave the conference room and go to The Lounge and Youngjae orders them all drinks before they turn to Yongguk with matching smiles on their faces.

"We know that we're supposed to wine and dine you tomorrow, but we just couldn't resist getting to know you a little more before then." Daehyun tells him and he nods and clears his throat to speak.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you pay so much for me? I'm worth maybe a small fraction of what you're gonna pay, if you ask me." Yongguk explains and Daehyun laughs enchantingly.

"How cute." Daehyun says as their drinks arrive.

"You're worth so much more than what we paid. Besides, we like you and we want to keep you around for awhile." Yongguk looks between the two of them and drinks his crown and coke as fast as he can. The alcohol leaves a slow burn down his throat and he gives it a second to go away.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Yongguk asks and Daehyun smiles.

"He means how about you come back to our place with us; we'll show you a good time." Daehyun says grasping Yongguk's calloused hand in his smooth one. "I'm gonna have fun with these tonight." Daehyun says loud enough for Yongguk to hear and he winks at him.

"So, are you coming with us?" Youngjae asks holding out a hand and Yongguk can't even try to blame the alcohol when he takes Youngjae's hand and follows the two out of the hotel.

~~

Yongguk wakes up the next morning warm and content and thoroughly satisfied and he remembers the night before and smiles. He usually doesn't go home with random people who pay insane amounts of money to have a date with him, but boy is his glad he did because Daehyun is as pliant as anyone he's ever been with and Youngjae is great at dictating what is going on and when it's happening in the bedroom. He didn't think the three of them in bed together would work without being awkward, but boy was he wrong. The two were definitely the best lovers he's ever had. Youngjae yawns to his left and he turns to meet his eyes.

"Morning." Youngjae says with a small smile and Yongguk smiles right back at him. "Did you have a good time last night?" Youngjae asks him snuggling closer to him and laying his head down on his chest. Yongguk's hand grasps his waist a little tighter and Youngjae sighs contently.

"That's the understatement of the year. Last night was amazing." Yongguk tells him and Daehyun chuckles on his right.

"You were pretty good yourself big boy. After breakfast, how about we go for round three?" Daehyun asks with a raised brow and Youngjae nods.

"That sounds like a great idea. You think you can keep up Yongguk?" Yongguk reminds himself for the umpteenth time to thank Himchan for this and when Daehyun's lips wrap around his member and Youngjae's mouth latches onto his neck, he tells himself that he's buying the bar out for Himchan on his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought there was gonna be sexy times didn't you? Well sorry, I'm a terrible person and I didn't feel like writing porn into this. Anyway, one of these days I will write a non-yongguk related pairing.....maybe. He's just so shippable guys! Anyway, if you liked leave me comments and even if you didn't like leave me comments, I love hearing from you guys. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you lovelies next time! <3


End file.
